Episodes
Where Am I It all began with Nick waking up to the zombie Apocalypse. Nick found some food and a weapon as a zombie was close it came in to the house where Nick was. Nick killed his first walker. Nick left the house to find more supplies as he did find a couple guns and so medical supplies Nick goes to an firehouse and hes bleeding so nick uses a bandage to stop the bleeding. Nick travels to a pet store looking for supplies. After Nick leaves the pet store he finds a pig and kills it for fresh food the Episode ends with Nick spotting another person. Finding supplies The episode starts with Nick meeting Ghetto at gunpoint. They soon decide to go together to look for supplies. Nick found some ammo for his pistol Nick goes to look at a beach shack. A walker surprises Nick causing Nick to shoot him alerting more walkers. They found a bandage and some food. Later Nick and Ghetto go to Nicks old house. The Episode Ends with Nick and Ghetto clearing out the house and going to sleep. Split Up The Episode starts with Nick waking up Ghetto. then Ghetto suggests that they go look for more supplies Nick agrees but Ghetto say that they should split up cover more ground. They go out to look for more supplies but Nick is attacked by some walkers so he takes shelter in a building Nick finds scope to puts tit on his scar. Nick is still being attacked but he easily kills the walker trying to eat him. As he tries to find more supplies a walker sneaks up behind him but Nick easily overpowers it. Nick finally finds some food but not much. Nick starts climbing to the top of the building Nick finds a soda canned pasta and a rusty pipe and some canned beans and some tuna. Nick continues up the building to find a baseball bat, a bag of rice. Noticing that its sundown Nick Decides to go up one more level and finds wire cutters,another baseball bat, a water bottle, protein bar, caned beans. As Nick finds a bandage a walker attacks him. Killing him quickly and quietly Nick decides to head back to the house. Nick runs back to the house only to find Ghetto's not there. Saving Ghetto The Episode starts with Nick going to look for Ghetto down by a factory Nick finds some walkers but kills them quickly Nick finds a railroad and the docks Nick finds a wire cutter still looking for Ghetto Nick finds some walkers Nick is growing tired so its harder to keep killing walkers. Nick spots a person that's not Ghetto. Nick starts to think that this person took Ghetto. Trying to sneak up on this person Nick has some friends keep him company by trying to eat him. Nick kills the walker and he starts to sneak up again.Behind the person Nick is ambushed by some walkers. Nick goes down under the ships deck looking for Ghetto Nick finds some ammo and a bandage. Going in to the next room Nick finds Ghetto.Nick and Ghetto head up to the top of the ship and Jump off the ship as the episode ends Moving On The episode starts with Ghetto and Nick back at the house. Nick goes to talk to Ghetto while Ghetto tries to make a bike with some spare tires. they make a plan to get out of seaport.They find a old shovel. Later they find a truck and look for supplies inside. They are heading towards a abandoned mall on they way they find an AK 47 clip and a M9 . They reach the mall they find some food and some drinks and some spray paint they spray paint the guns and say"that dude wont fuck with us anymore!" They decide to baracade the mall.They start baracading the mall. But a gunshot is hered they check to make sure somebody wasent there with them. Nobody was there they decide in the morning to go out and look for supplies as the episode ends Hunkered Down The episode begins with Ghetto shooting at some walker Nick ask's how many there are. There was alot of walkers. they were making a watch tower with some barb wire. They cut through the barb wire and placed it back to get out of there base they encounter some walkers but they killed them fast. They climb up a not working windmill while there up there they see some barricade in the ship yard and go to look just to make sure nobody's been down there. Night falls as they get to the ground there is alot of walkers the episode ends with them going back to the house. Just A Kid! The episode starts with Ghetto doing some farming and Nick giving him some wheat. They here someone yelling for help so they go out to help. they find a kid named Jordan who lived near the docks, Jordan gives a vague answer when Ghetto ask's him who is in your group,Hes alone they make a plan to help Jordan for a while until they find were he really lives if hes telling the truth he can stay with Nick and Ghetto when they reach where Jordan was living they find that he doesn't have that much food so they take him with them. They go to the boats to look for stuff for Jordan. The Episode Ends with the group making it back to the house. Thats AK! The Episode starts with the group making the wall bigger they decide to go down to a Lowes store for farming supplies. They start to go down to the Lowes store. They run into some walkers but its no big deal. they make it to Lowes where there is a hoe some seeds. They see AK and Chase him toward a factory where Jordan stays outside with a sniper and Nick and Ghetto go inside to get AK.Later, they come out of the factory without AK Only to find Jordan is gone all thats left is his gun the Episode ends with Jordan missing. We're All Doomed! The Episode Starts with Nick and Ghetto going to find AK they found some mysterious note.They head down to the docks looking for AK and Nick goes up to the windmill to use the sniper. Later Nick sees AK going towards the boats .Nick follows AK closely. They handcuff him and ask him where Jordan is, AK say's that the military will bomb the island any day now and agrees to trade Jordan for ship parts to get out of the city. The Episode Ends with Them Tying AK up. Gathering Parts The Episode begins with Ghetto and Nick going to check out the ship.They go out going to find the parts they found the steering wheel they head back to the boat to fix it they make it to the boat they patch up the hole with a barricade the Episode ends with going to get AK. Hes Gone! The Episode begins with Nick and Ghetto going to get AK but hes gone. They can hear another boat's horn and assume that AK left and took Jordan with him.Later they go out for one last supply run before they leave the island. They find this lab thing where patient 0 is missing and it looks like the other patients were being tested on.The Episode Ends With Nick and Ghetto leaving the island. Land Ho! The Episode starts with Nick and Ghetto arriving at an island. After they dock they go out looking for supplies. they find a good building to hold up in for a couple of days. after they looted the building they went out to look for supplies after they found some supplies they went back to the building. Who's That? The Episode starts with Nick and Ghetto waking up and going to look for supplies. After searching for supplies. They enter a building and see a person running fast away. After chasing the person for a while they head back to the building. The Episode Ends With they guys being held at gunpoint Recon Mission The Episode starts with the guys being held at gunpoint they turn around and drop there weapons but Ghetto handcuffs the person. The person says that he has friends by the construction site. Nick and Ghetto lock him up in the elevator. They plan to do some Recon. They find a nearby tower for a sniper and then they go back to the boat to get a sniper rifle. The Episode ends with Nick and Ghetto loading there guns Shootout The Episode starts with Nick and Ghetto loading there guns ready to take the site. After going up the stairs Ghetto shoots the first person. After falling down the stairs Nick shoots the second guy and Ghetto shoots the third Guy .They return to the building where they were holding up to get the guy. They found a walker that looked like him and new he must have been attacked while he was trapped. The Episode ends with Nick and Ghetto leaving the building A New Face The Episode starts with Nick and Ghetto exploring the city and discovering there is someone else in the area too.The mysterious person turns out to be a survivalist called Shark and he is offered to join group.They go on a supply run while looking for a place to stay.They find a large building and decide to stay there temporarily until they find somewhere better to stay.They clear out the building.The Episode ends with Nick, Ghetto and Shark discussing how to barricade the building. Jump The Episode starts with with Ghetto and Shark talking while going down the stairs to meet Nick who is standing guard at the door. They talked about getting some barricades to put around the building. Ghetto suggest they go to the construction site where there were some supplies that they dident collect. They travel to the site killing some walkers. they find the place where they got in the first time. They find another locked gate. Nick finds a way to get in but they have to jump from another building. They find a ladder to the building. They jump to the site they all make it across finding so many barbed wires. They cut through the fence running back to the building where there holding up. They start to put up some barbed wire around the enterance. The Episode Ends with everyone going to sleep. Missing